


baby

by Bussy



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate plot, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Maybe - Freeform, Plot Twist, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bussy/pseuds/Bussy
Summary: What if the gun wasn’t full of blue berries?





	baby

The lamb had shot the gun and both Judy and Nick thought they had filled it with blue berries but no it was not. “Nick?” They were about to continue their plan when Nick had lunged for her, now Judy thought this had been apart of the plan but she saw the difference in his eyes and in his teeth. Nick snarled.

This… was not Nick.

Nick lunged for Judy again.

…Well fuck.

“N-Nick the plan?”

She thought she was going to die.

She was going to die.

He snaps back for a moment.

No.

No then he’d be just a predator as he tried to fight this off.

But carnal urges sinking in just as his fangs wanted to do to tender bunny meat.

Nick bared his fangs with a snarl as he lunged for Judy’s neck.

He went to bite when he swallowed her whole without chewing.

“I love vore,” Nick said.

“Gotcha,” Nick laughed.

“Nick you asshole!” Judy screamed within the confines of his belly.

“It’s called a hustle baby,” Nick laughed and then they escaped.


End file.
